


【沙清】年轻熊的第一次被退婚

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 嘉庆十年（1805年），沙俄使团赴华，于年底抵达边境城市库伦，因拒绝演习三拜九叩之礼，于嘉庆十年十二月二十七日（1806年2月15日）被清廷逐回。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 沙清
Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498793
Kudos: 9





	【沙清】年轻熊的第一次被退婚

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：国设；异体；两个自我感觉良好的傻缺互相自吹自擂结果发现对方根本没听（懂）的故事。
> 
> 一开始还琢磨大清拟人该叫啥，需不需要取个符合满族画风的，最后写完大纲一看，多余了多余了，这篇文大清完全不用出场

18世纪末，英美商人从北太平洋岛屿掠夺毛皮、经海路运到广州出卖，严重影响了原本独霸一方的俄中恰克图毛皮贸易。为挽救出口，1803年，沙俄枢密院向清廷理藩院发去国书，借口“祝贺双方新皇登基”要求访问北京，清廷复信同意。由于欧洲局势严峻，直至1805年，戈洛夫金使团才最终成行，跋涉七个月后，于1806年1月14日抵达边境城市库伦（今乌兰巴托）。  
疲惫的俄国人怎么也料不到，在这个弹丸小镇，等待他们的不止有铺天盖地的鹅毛大雪，还有一场前所未有的唇枪舌剑。

斯捷潘是第一个跳下马车的，他踩着泥泞快步走到车队尾部，关切道：“没碎吧？”  
这是在问那些脆弱的礼物。在起草礼单时，斯捷潘执意添上了两面华丽的大镜子，以及各色玻璃制品，以作炫耀——其时，由于缺少传教士的技术支持，北京的玻璃制造业已经衰竭。  
侍从官开始检查。斯捷潘等得不耐烦，刚想催促两句，就听见身后传来此次率团的全权大臣戈洛夫金的声音：“我在彼得堡就说过，这些玩意最好别带，太误事。”  
斯捷潘转过头，自信满满道：“中国人会喜欢的。”  
戈洛夫金摇了摇头：“要不是它们拖累，车队能提前一个月到，还暖和些呢。”  
斯捷潘笑了笑：“但终究也到了。”他微微仰起头，凝望着遥远的东方，“出发前我许诺萨沙（指亚历山大一世），会带回去一张北京全景图。”  
饱受两国礼仪斗争摧残的戈洛夫金闷声道：“我和您打赌，中国人不会同意您画的。”  
“别说丧气话。我们不是带了彼得堡全景图吗，交换啊。”  
戈洛夫金摇了摇头，还想说什么，但最终把那些话咽了回去，只提议道：“先去屋子里吧，要是这会客人来拜访，我们就失礼了。”

戈洛夫金口中的“客人”，指的是清廷负责迎接使团的蒙古喀尔喀郡王，蕴端多尔济[1]。在抵达库伦前，戈洛夫金和他已就外交礼仪辩论了三个月，期间憋了无数口气，自不肯在第一次见面时失礼——事实上，俄国人还准备好好摆摆架子呢。  
戈洛夫金志得意满地指挥下属打扫好了临时住处，又喊大使一秘巴伊科夫去传话：“大使会遵照前人的旧例，期待他们首先前来拜访。”  
斯捷潘整理着银质纪念章：“他们真会来吗？”  
“您是说？”  
“我们进城的时候，这位……”  
戈洛夫金接口：“蕴端多尔济，或者您喊蒙古王也行。”他说得极流畅，显然已经痛骂这个名字好多次了。  
“好，蒙古王，”斯捷潘举起一枚纪念章，上面是亚历山大一世的肖像，“都没来迎接我们。”  
戈洛夫金不知怎么回答这个问题：“您生气了？他们就是那么横蛮又固执，您其实不该来的。”  
斯捷潘摇了摇头：“萨沙也劝过我，说中国人喜欢逼人下跪，最好还是别来。”  
“……是。”  
“我对萨沙说，既然不可避免会遭遇礼仪问题，那么，就一定要进北京之前，与清廷协议解决。”斯捷潘说得轻松，甚至笑着翻弄起了手上的银章，又揶揄戈洛夫金，“你呢，萨沙怎么对你说的，‘努力拒绝不体面的礼仪’？”  
戈洛夫金咬着牙道：“‘把帝国的尊严同中国人的礼仪协调起来，不要因为礼仪上或称谓上受到某些贬抑，就牺牲重大的利益。’”  
斯捷潘大笑了起来：“萨沙说得对。”  
戈洛夫金道：“我是——大不了豁出去，可您呢？”  
斯捷潘把散落的银章都收回盒子里，举着它对戈洛夫金道：“我得把送它出去，亲手送出去。”那是他亲自设计的礼物，50枚银制纪念章，除了亚历山大一世夫妇肖像的那两枚，其余都刻着俄国历史上历代王公扩张征战的事迹。  
戈洛夫金言不由衷地赞美道：“中国人一定会为您的傲人历史惊叹。”  
斯捷潘笑道：“所以，既然要来提结盟，总该有些诚意。”显然，他对这份礼物很得意。  
戈洛夫金忍了好几分钟，终于还是开口道：“既然如此，为什么不按商务大臣的建议，用金子来做？”  
“……那也太贵了！财政大臣真会打我的！”

其时，沙俄被迫数次参与反法同盟，且随时有可能再次陷入战争泥潭，财政状况极其窘迫。为获得更多的战争经费，亚历山大一世决定努力扩大俄中陆路贸易、将通商区扩展至广州等地，甚至希望以中国为跳板，开辟去印度、阿富汗和波斯的贸易之路。  
斯捷潘最初并没想穿越西伯利亚、参加商业谈判，但临出发前，随着政治家们思虑的加深，沙皇决定赋予访华使团一些更重要的外交使命：努力让俄中建立同盟关系，以对抗英国和支持英国的波斯。  
亚历山大一世是那么说的：“应该让中华帝国明白，他与俄国在亚洲幅员辽阔的领土相邻，这本身就决定了两个大国需紧密团结、友好和睦、坦诚相待。故采取措施确立联盟、保证相互安全是有益的。”  
斯捷潘问道：“萨沙是说，需要进行边界谈判吗？——嗯，也行，中国不会因为一块不毛之地和我们决裂的。”在阿穆尔河和乌第河左岸，尚有一片没有划界的争议土地，即《尼布楚条约》中所说的“待议地区”。  
“不，不，”亚历山大一世连连摇头，“欧洲局势不允许我们那么做。中国人并不怎么在乎贸易，如果在外交上冒进、开罪了他们，说不定恰克图的贸易都得关闭。”  
斯捷潘思考了起来：“那么，我们必须把同盟谈下来，对吗？”  
“我们输掉了第三次反法战争……而且，斯乔帕，谁知道第四次什么时候来呢？”  
斯捷潘忧闷地点了点头。欧洲战争的阴霾依然没有消散，这是各国宫廷都不得不面对的挑战。  
屋内一时陷入了沉默，过了好几分钟，斯捷潘终于下了决心，开口提议：“那么，我也去北京。”  
“斯乔帕！你知道中国人……”  
“喜欢逼人下跪？”  
“……”  
两人对视了几秒，然后一起笑了出来。  
“真野蛮！”斯捷潘拍起了桌子。  
亚历山大一世补充：“还特别固执！”  
“甚至不如几个世纪前的维京海盗懂礼貌！”  
“法国人都是瞎子，居然夸奖他们礼仪周全！”  
“就是，他们明明高傲又愚昧，唯一的爱好是自我吹嘘、蔑视其他民族。”  
亚历山大一世笑着赞同，又道：“所以，斯乔帕，你最好别去北京。”  
斯捷潘十分固执：“我得去。”  
“可是……”  
“就是因为中国人傲慢无知，所以我才得去——不然同盟谈不下来的。”  
“……”  
斯捷潘眨眨眼睛：“萨沙，总不能是你想去吧？”  
“……”  
“我建议你……”斯捷潘左右环顾，最后看上了墙角的大镜子，“用它当礼物！沙皇的镜子可是——哎呦……”他捂住脑袋，对着刚收回手的亚历山大一世楚楚可怜地道，“自己人！下手轻点！”

因着“使命重大”，尽管清廷屡屡“无理刁难”，譬如因对国书上尊号顺序不满退回国书、要求使团缩减人数、抗议使团携带传教士入华、提前索要礼品清单，戈洛夫金也始终以大局为重，一一予以妥协。在恰克图修改国书时，斯捷潘一直在嘲讽“我明明特意避开了那些可能伤及他们虚荣心的词句”，但还是老老实实地按“天朝礼仪”重写了一遍，又训令使团：“入华后要恪守本地礼仪，勿给帝国制造麻烦。”  
于是，尽管蕴端多尔济拒绝先来拜访，还摆谱说“作为喀尔喀的王、皇室宗亲，怎么能先去拜访别人呢”，戈洛夫金最终也决定退让、同意主动去拜访，只要求蕴端多尔济在二进门口率人迎接。  
会谈气氛融洽友好——起码看上去是这样。蕴端多尔济告诉戈洛夫金，为慰劳使节团旅途的辛苦，皇帝特意下旨赐宴，时间定在后天中午。  
戈洛夫金似乎觉得自己过关了，他松了一大口气，对斯捷潘道：“很快就能出发去北京了。”  
斯捷潘笑道：“希望那儿的风景美一些，不要浪费了横穿西伯利亚的颜料和画笔。”

俄国人没有想到，那顿看上去平平无奇的午宴，会成为中俄礼仪之争的最高峰。  
当日中午，双方寒暄之后并肩步入了院子，然后俄国人被告知：鉴于此次赐宴是皇帝陛下的特殊恩典，所以他应该在盛宴开始前，于正午时分面对点燃香烛的香案行三跪九叩礼，以示谢恩。  
面对这突如其来的礼仪要求，俄国人自然都大吃一惊。斯捷潘拍案而起，不假思索地嚷道：“苏卡不——唔……”他被戈洛夫金眼明手快地捂住了嘴。  
在斯捷潘眨巴了若干次眼睛、示意自己不会坏事之后，戈洛夫金终于松了手。斯捷潘磨了磨牙，望着正在争论的两国官员，低声道：“他们不是不懂俄语吗！”  
“毕竟边境地区，这种常见词还是懂的。”  
斯捷潘嘟哝着“他们学这个最快了”，坐了回去，开始等待谈判结果。

蕴端多尔济被俄国人的“无礼”触怒了，他反复声明此乃“上上荣宠”、“无上荣光”，是“多少人求也求不来的恩典”，又强调：“一般臣民盼星星盼月亮，一辈子也休想盼得可以面对皇帝牌位行跪拜礼的资格，只有受到皇上青睐的权贵才拥有三跪九叩的荣耀。”而斯捷潘听完翻译的话后，只想说“贵国的人大概脑子都有病”。  
俄国人自不会觉得这是什么荣耀，只认为是对人格与国格的侮辱。戈洛夫金已经做了半年的心理准备，但还是被这个横空出世的要求惊着了，他坚称自己只愿意“肃立举杯，祝贺中国皇帝健康长寿、政事顺畅”；在“参拜吉时”都过去好久、众人都饿得不行了时，他又勉强退了一步，同意鞠躬致意。但蕴端多尔济依然很不满意，严肃地表示：“大使必须面对香案行三跪九叩的大礼；否则，将不允许俄国使团继续前行，库伦一干官员也不再陪伴使团，你们只能打道回府。”  
双方都拒不让步，交涉了5个多小时后，无果而散。

俄国使团就此滞留库伦。对峙的第三天，蕴端多尔济登门拜访，说觐见之前演习跪拜礼并非特意针对俄国使团，又举出当年的英国马嘎尔尼使团当例子。  
斯捷潘原本听得昏昏欲睡，耳朵抓到“英国”这个词后忽然间来了精神，高声追问道：“你是说，英国人下跪了？”他心中立刻决定，回彼得堡后写篇雄文，将此事通告全欧洲。  
可惜斯捷潘失望了，蕴端多尔济摇了摇头，解释说：乾隆五十八年，英国使团曾在天津被教习跪拜礼，“连日学习，渐能跪叩”，可马嘎尔尼觐见时却以不熟悉跪拜礼为由临时变卦，最终被赶出中国，教导其礼仪的官僚也遭到降职处分，为避免类似事件，库伦办事大臣决定“防患于未然”。  
戈洛夫金据理力争道：“我的先辈们只是在觐见博格德汗陛下本人时，才唯一一次行了跪拜礼，所以除了有幸见到圣上本人，我也不能有别的做法。”  
蕴端多尔济满脸不信任，显是怀疑俄国人也会临时变卦。斯捷潘插嘴道：“英吉利这种小国，怎么能与我们相提并论？”  
蕴端多尔济：“……啊？”  
斯捷潘站起来，开始大论俄国是个比英国大上不知道多少倍的国家，将俄国使团和英国使团等量齐观也是对自己的侮辱。可惜，他还没说尽兴，蕴端多尔济就打断了他：“可是——”  
“什么？”  
“英国是个大国，这件事，是你们来信告知的啊。”  
“啊？”

蕴端多尔济吩咐仆人取来一叠纸，斯捷潘接过一看，发现他说的居然是事实——那是一封写于叶卡捷琳娜二世时期的信，里面说，近期可能有个英国使团抵华，英国是个大国，请大清皇帝务必小心应对。当然，这封信也没安什么好心，俄国人只是想给英国使绊子而已，就像这次使华也另有一个阴暗的目的：大肆抹黑法兰西，让他们永远进不了中国的大门。  
面对如山铁证，斯捷潘一时语塞，只能生硬地转移起了话题，抱怨库伦气候酷寒、大雪纷飞，暗示自己想尽早去北京。不料这正中蕴端多尔济下怀，他立刻接过了话茬，开始详细解说清廷的“恩典”。  
俄国人终于发现，原来清廷为接待自己，居然做了那么多准备工作，从修缮驿站、准备马匹，到派遣高级官员陪同——“没错，就是我。” 蕴端多尔济指了指自己。考虑到天气寒冷，沿途各地都备了足够的蓬席毡片、炭火煤炉；听说俄方带了易碎品后，北京特地下旨，让地方征发脚夫，“大不了抬过去”。  
斯捷潘奇道：“这些事，为什么之前不说？”他一直觉得清廷对此次访问态度冷漠，此刻听说原来不是这样，心情顿时大好，语气都和缓了。  
蕴端多尔济面现犹豫之色，但在斯捷潘掏出一大袋银锭塞给他后，还是说了实话：“陛下觉得，己方太过热心不是大国心态，去年特谕库伦，不许为此事轻易询问催逼俄国边务衙门。”  
斯捷潘恍然大悟：原来是为了面子。

送走蕴端多尔济后，戈洛夫金问道：“您哪来的银子？”  
“走之前萨沙给的。他准备了20普特（沙俄时期的重量单位，1普特约为16.4千克）的银锭，以供途中和北京城内的‘特殊花费’。”  
戈洛夫金念叨了两遍“特殊花费”，调侃道：“比如行贿？”  
斯捷潘笑道：“特别是行贿！”他得意地抛了抛手中的银锭，“它——能帮我们大忙呢。”

贿银确有其威力，尽管它不能免除俄国使团的跪拜礼，但却买来了一个新消息：库伦办事大臣其实早有预谋，决心要在俄国人抵达北京前让他们“屈服”，以免自己被训斥降职；至于为什么没有提前通告，完全是出于“你们都到库伦了还能掉头就走吗？”的心态。  
斯捷潘都快被气笑了：“呸，骗子！我们当然能！”  
戈洛夫金却没有那么冲动，他思考了许久，终于决定再退一步：告诉中方，自己需要写信给彼得堡，请示沙皇。  
蕴端多尔济对戈洛夫金的“不识相”非常不满意，既然软的不行，他便开始来硬的，针锋相对地提出：由于大使坚决不同意在库伦践行跪拜礼仪，他决定上奏北京。  
翌日，戈洛夫金亲自与蕴端多尔济见面谈判，仍无果而终。蕴端多尔济临走前嘲讽说，英国人的货物比俄国的多得多、质量也好，话里话外都在暗示俄中贸易谈判根本没有意义。  
斯捷潘愤而回击，说这只是因为陆路阻断，而英国又霸占了海路：“叶卡捷琳娜二世女皇在位期间，俄国的科学和艺术达到了新的辉煌，我们现在什么都能造！”他还想说下去，却在此时察觉到：戈洛夫金在桌下用力拉自己的衣袖。  
念及欧洲局势，斯捷潘还是决定服个软，用悲痛的语气结束了这番话：“如果中国人不同意通商，我们只能南下阿富汗王国，经过它去印度了。”  
可惜，这番话丝毫没有触动蕴端多尔济，斯捷潘怀疑，其实中国人根本没有听懂。

虽然不欢而散，但各色礼物倒是每天不重样地送来。到库伦的第十四天，戈洛夫金再次让步，同意由大使一秘巴依科夫代为叩头。但蕴端多尔济还是不满意，在送往北京的急递里，他写道：  
“俄人本性狡猾，善于打探口风，每遇机会则吹毛求疵，不久又将得觐见天颜，是以教其演练叩头礼，是至为重要。今若无法令其当奴才等之前面行此大礼，蕴等深恐日后将再演乾隆五十八年之事。”  
当日，蕴端多尔济拜访戈洛夫金，用最强硬的语气说，赐宴使团是对俄国使臣从未有过的特别恩遇，况且连安南国王前来朝贡，都向嘉庆皇帝行跪拜礼。  
俄国人对于这个论据十分不解，戈洛夫金写了足足十页的长信，论证俄罗斯和安南有足够大的区别，决不能混为一谈。可是，蕴端多尔济的回信还没到，嘉庆的谕旨先来了。

斯捷潘似有预感，坚决不同意去当面聆听旨意，于是直到晚上他才得知这封圣旨的内容：若不行跪拜礼，使团将会被递解出境，贡表及贡品一并遣返。  
“贡表及贡品？”斯捷潘终于抓对了重点，“这都是什么和什么？”  
接下来的一星期兵荒马乱，由于两边都拒绝登门拜访对方、只用书信传话，耗费了无数墨水之后，俄国人终于弄明白了：清廷觉得，俄罗斯是来“朝拜进贡”的。之前索要礼单，是为了“针对贡品回赐天朝礼品”；要求缩减使团人数等事，是为了符合进贡使团的规格；最近的各色礼物，属于“天朝赏赐”；至于拿出安南当例子，是因为在清廷眼里，遥远而不常来朝贡的俄罗斯不懂教化，不如安南远甚。  
斯捷潘愤怒地把那封信撕碎了，又对戈洛夫金嚷道：“我们的船呢，怎么还没到广州？”

这说的是沙俄的PlanB。考虑到大清因循守旧，谈判可能非常困难，在使团出发前，沙俄向远东派出了两艘军舰进行首次环球航行。按计划，军舰会满载货物、突至广州进行贸易，而戈洛夫金使团则从北方库伦进京，与清政府中枢进行谈判，南北配合，一举突破恰克图贸易体制。  
戈洛夫金自也不知道那两艘军舰怎么样了，不过五天后，蕴端多尔济出人意料地登门拜访，带来了军舰的最新消息。  
可惜，是坏消息，不能更坏的那种：那两搜军舰在11月就到了广州，强行闯关，引起了清廷的强烈不满。  
“俄船妄想浑水摸鱼，还偷悬外国国旗，实属黑船！广州海关先把船扣了，然后才发现上面是居然俄罗斯人，赶忙八百里加急、通知理藩院！”  
斯捷潘：“……”  
戈洛夫金：“……”  
“理藩院敬告阁下，尔等再不知礼数、胡作非为，他们就上奏，把恰克图贸易也关了！”  
斯捷潘：“……”  
戈洛夫金：“……别！”

清廷未必在乎恰克图的贸易，但对深陷财政危机的沙俄来说，恰克图的出口至关重要。蕴端多尔济遂以为胜券在握，在第二天派人送来了最后通牒：如果不肯行跪拜礼，就请滚蛋。  
戈洛夫金对船员的安危非常挂心，建议用大使的名义给北京写信，要求广州放人。斯捷潘却提出了另一个方案：“问题不大。我们可以去抓十倍的中国人，然后交换人质。”他指了指屋外的护卫，“我们带了最新式的火枪——可惜了，本来是直接吓唬中国皇帝的，倒用在这里。”  
戈洛夫金驳道：“那恰克图就完了！”  
斯捷潘：“……对哦。”  
戈洛夫金急得甚至想强行砸钱行贿，还是斯捷潘点出了关键问题：“这位蒙古王怕被降职，再多的贿赂也不会让他松口的。我们入境是有中国皇帝诏书的，要我们走，也得有皇帝的诏书，他根本不能做主！”  
戈洛夫金恍然大悟，立刻派人送去口信，作为那封最后通牒的回应：“我们要求直接和北京交涉。”  
当晚，斯捷潘熬夜赶出了给清廷理藩院的信，仔细回顾了俄国使团克服中国方面所设置的各种困难的历程，又特意指出：一直是俄方在让步，包括面对“突如其来的无理要求”，自己也保持了最大克制。将信封好后，斯捷潘亲手交给了巴伊科夫，令他立刻前往北京。

然而，根据两国之前所签条约，俄国所有公文信函都必须经库伦办事大臣的允许才能送达京城，在当前情形下，蕴端多尔济自然不会开这个方便之门。事实上，知道戈洛夫金试图绕过自己、直接联系北京后，他怒不可遏，干脆上奏嘉庆皇帝，请旨驱逐俄国使团：  
“俄人桀骜不驯，性好无事生非，态度日益狂诞，虽经奴才等反复开导，力求合理平息事端，然此等为非作歹之众全然不懂礼数。奴才等查阅，俄罗斯系一穷国，生性小器，上下竟不讲理，皆唯利是图之辈，国内能骑乌者少，而男人竟不懂马箭、鸟枪亦不及务农汉人，性好豪饮，尚浮华，争名望……我天朝对其实已格外施恩，俄人对此置若罔闻，且举止傲慢跋扈，奴才等窃以为，无需再与愚人多言。”  
数日后，嘉庆准奏，同时令理藩院函告俄国枢密院，抗议戈洛夫金使团行径无礼，应加以惩处。2月11日，库伦收到谕旨，蕴端多尔济立即派人前往使团驻地宣读。  
斯捷潘对于清廷居然真的见都不见自己、直接下令驱逐无比震惊，当即表示：使团被逐史无前例，强烈要求以书面文件形式遣返使团。这是直指蕴端多尔济有仗着俄方不通汉文、假传圣旨之嫌，也是俄国使团最后一点指望。  
当天下午，书面旨意送到了戈洛夫金手里，一起到的，还有蕴端多尔济的“建议”。这位喀尔喀郡王说，如果戈洛夫金愿意写一封谢罪书给北京，事情或有转机，考虑到俄人文采太差，他已经代为写好，照抄即可：  
“我在库伦未跪拜香案，罪在不赦，恳请库伦办事大臣代为奏明，请求宽恕，并请降恩，允我赴京，我在觐见皇帝时定行三跪九叩首之礼。特加盖印鉴，以资保证。”  
戈洛夫金的愤怒终于也烧毁了理智，在斯捷潘同意后，他用自己毕生积累的粗话回报了郡王的“好意”。

2月15日晚，俄国使团动身返回伊尔库茨克。那晚特别寒冷，马匹冒雪奔波，疲惫不堪，一路上使团无处容身，艰难行进，不少人彻夜未眠、狼狈之极。  
“浪费了九个月。”戈洛夫金望着远处的灯火，终于还是叹了口气。  
斯捷潘的心态倒是好得多，他安慰说，使团里有不少动物学家、植物学家、矿物学家，沿途还对各地风土人情进行了资料收集和实地考察，并不算白来一趟。  
戈洛夫金并没有被安慰到，只把车上最后半瓶酒塞了过去：“您先喝点吧，下半夜更冷。”  
斯捷潘接过酒瓶，若有所思：“俄国一直从中国进口茶叶，你知道为什么吗？”  
“因为大家爱喝？”  
斯捷潘摇了摇头，说当年进口茶叶是为了替代酒，希望大家多喝茶、少喝伏特加。戈洛夫金笑道：“那可真没什么用。”  
斯捷潘点点头：“大家选择两个都喝。”  
戈洛夫金应了是，几分钟后才反应过来，道：“您是说……”  
斯捷潘笑了笑，从贴身口袋里取出一个小巧的印章，递给戈洛夫金：“我准备了一个礼物，给萨沙。”  
“这是？”  
“阿尔巴津城（即雅克萨）的印鉴。”  
“……”  
“荣耀的故土——虽然现在不属于俄罗斯。”斯捷潘微微笑了起来，“但是，我们都要。”

注：  
[1] 历史上，与戈洛夫金使团交锋的还有时任库伦办事大臣佛尔卿额、阿尔塔锡第等人，本文为行文方便，诸人事迹均归于蕴端多尔济。

（本文参考：陈维新《一个无法进入北京的俄国使节团》、陈开科《嘉庆十年——失败的俄国使团与失败的中国外交》、叶柏川《戈洛夫金使团来华考论》、卢金《俄国熊看中国龙》、米亚斯尼科夫《十九世纪俄中关系：档案与文件献. 第1卷. 1803～1807》）


End file.
